The world of the internet and the world of video entertainment continue to merge, forming the potential for many new opportunities in structures, devices and applications. Many of these applications may be capable of providing improved convenience of one or more of the activities associated with the internet, when coupled with a video entertainment device, such as a set-top box or television. One such activity is social networking through an internet site.
Many Internet social networking uses, such as microblogging, revolve around remaining in contact with others in the social network, while carrying on other activities. The social networking interfaces typically involve separate devices, such as a smart phone or personal computer. However, people may also wish to stay connected while being entertained, while watching a television program, or watching a movie while in their home.
Therefore, a need exists for techniques for allowing a user to display and interact on a social network enabled client host connected to their television (TV) or set-top box without the necessity of any additional interface, such as a smart phone or personal computer (PC).